Crossed Wires
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco and Harry try out phone sex to keep their relationship alive over the summer holidays. COMPLETE SLASH malemale relationship


Fic for Melissa

"Crossed wires"

AU, established relationship

Harry/Draco, 1300 + words

Harry couldn't believe how badly this plan was working out. He and Draco Malfoy had been secretly dating since the end of sixth year. After reading in one of Pansy's magazines, over her shoulder, how hot phone sex was, Draco decided it was the best way to stay in touch over the summer. At first Harry was unsure, but Draco had read how to do it with phone codes, such as two rings, then hanging up and ringing right back meant it was him.

Why had he given in? Harry found out that Draco was a bit of a night owl. The first time he had used their special code it had been 2 a.m. Harry woke up when the phone rang disturbing him from a half decent dream. Somehow he'd managed to count the two rings in his sleep when he'd woken up to the third.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry stumbled out of his room, took the stairs two at time as the phone rang again. He began to pray that he'd catch the phone this time before Uncle Vernon, who thankfully was still snoring, would wake and pick up the extension.

He grabbed the phone quickly and almost had his ear blasted off.

"**HEY BABY. OH HOW I MISS YOU. I WISH YOU WERE HERE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" **

So there he'd been at 2 a.m. in his pajamas at the bottom of the stairs trying desperately to hide into his old cupboard when Draco began their 'hot phone sex' call.

"Draco! Shut up! Talk quietly into the phone!"

"**Harry! You ruined the mood!" **

"Draco you are not supposed to yell into a phone!"

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that? It's not like there are any signs in the box!"

"Box?"

"You didn't think I could make a call like this from the Manor did you? I'm in the middle of the village down the road from us, I rode my broom here. You just don't appreciate what I am trying to do to keep our relationship alive!"

Draco had apparently dropped the phone and it smashed loudly against the inside of the box. Making Harry wrench the phone away from his ear once more, slamming it into the side of the cupboard, which he'd outgrown. He bit his lip to keep from screaming in pain.

He staggered out of the cupboard to put the phone back on the rest, when he heard another voice, "Hey if he doesn't want you anymore, I can give you a good time _hic_ baby _hic" _ Harry quickly hung up and hoped the drunk didn't remember how to work the redial button.

For the first few days after the call Harry was mad at his boyfriend. By the second week, he was worried that Draco was really mad at him. So when the call came again at 2 a.m. he was relieved as he ran downstairs as fast and quietly as he could.

"Draco?"

"Harry, I…I…"

"Draco, I appreciate that you were trying to keep us together. I over reacted. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I'm the one that screwed up, royally as only a Malfoy can do."

Harry snickered. "I really miss you."

"I miss you too. Are the muggles dreadful this summer?"

"It's not as bad as being away from you. Did you really ride your broom through the dark just to talk to me?"

There was an embarrassed pause,"Yeah, I guess I did." Harry smiled as he played with the spiders in the cupboard. "I have a surprise for your birthday."

"Oh? What is it?"

Draco laughed. "If I told you baby, you would not be surprised."

Harry laughed. "I really wish you were here."

"Me too. But I don't suppose you can give me directions from my house to yours?"

"I'll have to look at a map," Harry smiled.

"This call went better," Draco said into the sudden silence.

"Maybe next time you can call before 2 a.m. okay? I love you." Harry yawned.

"Yeah, okay. Get some sleep baby." Draco whispered.

"Sweet dreams Draco." Harry whispered back. This time Draco hung up the phone and Harry found himself staring at the phone, wishing they were still talking. He sighed wishing just once Draco would say he loved him too, but it seemed to be the way Draco was. When they were alone Draco always showered Harry with love, but never once said it, as if it was understood.

Nevertheless, Harry was able to stand the next week a bit easier. That is until the next phone call came. Draco had decided to call at dinnertime. Harry froze as he heard the start of the phone then heard it hang up. He knew he only had a minute to get the phone.

"I forgot to get the paper," Harry said getting up and walking out past the phone just as it rang again.

"Harry?"

"Draco." Harry was about to tell him that this was a really bad time when Draco decided this would be a good time to try the phone sex once more. "I miss your lips on mine, and the taste of your tongue. The taste of your neck makes me crazy. " Harry had frozen to the spot turning bright red.

Dudley seeing this as he wiped his big mouth on the back of his greasy hand while waddling out from the kitchen wrenched the phone away from Harry. He put the phone to his ear curiously.

"…I want to taste your skin on my tongue and feel your hands in my hair as I…"

"EEEEEWWWWWW Mummy! Daddy!" Dudley threw the phone through the window. Luckily it was open. Unfortunately, the phone was broken. Harry of course was blamed and got to spend the next week with no food. He thought about owling Ron or Hermione, but they'd ask why and Harry wouldn't know what lie to tell them. So he tried to sneak food during the night. This worked for a bit until he ran into Dudley one night. Then he had to be Dudley's personal slave for the next week. Never mind that Dudley didn't get into trouble, it was all "Harry's evil influence," or so Aunt Petunia had said.

Harry didn't really care, but he was very worried about what Draco was thinking. Had he given up on them? Did he think he'd handed Dudley the phone on purpose? Or had he realized that Harry had gotten into trouble? Perhaps Aunt Petunia had heard him crying in his room night after night, because she'd let him off punishment early stating that she didn't want Harry to overly influence her Dudley.

The week after all this was Harry's birthday. Harry finally had something to look forward to since Draco had promised him a surprise. As usual his birthday came at midnight to a flutter of owls. Ron had gotten him some candy. Hermione bought him a book on wizarding careers. Hagrid had made him a dream catcher.

Then came Draco's present. Harry opened it eagerly and a small silver ring fell out of the green velvet box. Picking it up Harry felt the familiar pull of a portkey. A moment later he fell into familiar arms. He didn't even have the time to say anything before Draco kissed him. Harry melted into the arms of his slightly taller boyfriend and kissed him back happily.

When Draco reluctantly broke off the kiss he smiled at Harry. "Happy birthday Harry. I thought this was better than phone calls anymore. How about we spend every night for the rest of the summer together curled up in each other's arms?"

Harry leaped for joy knocking Draco back onto his bed. "This is the best present ever! I love you Draco." Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Draco again when Draco stopped him, cupping his face lightly.

"I love you Harry," Draco whispered with his eyes shining in the dim light that the moonlight gave off. Harry realized that he'd been wrong those three little words were the best present ever, and he'd never forget them.

The end


End file.
